Pokemon Platinum! Season 1
by Espeon804
Summary: I DO NOT own Pokemon! All rights belong to Nintendo! This is a story about a young teenage girl named Lili. She is off to become a pokemon trainer and beat the champ! This is a 1st person story. In other words, Lili's POV. This story can be also viewed on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Platinum: Season 1

Chapter 1: The Adventure begins  
It was just a regular Monday in the Sinnoh region. I live in a little town named Twinleaf town. Very peaceful. I always wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. Just like Ash and his friends. I was asleep late as always. Then, the Starly alarm clock broke the silence. Boy, that annoying cry of the thing.

"Urrgh! Stop chirping you thing!" I groaned. Yeah, I knew I was talking to a alarm clock. I hit the off button, then went back to sleep. But, that lasted only a minute, because my brother shook me, trying to wake me up. His name is Willy. He is 13 like me. Yeah, our parents didn't let us become trainers until we turned 13.

"Lili! Lili! Your late!" He yelled, now shaking me like crazy.

"Huh? Late for what? School? No. It's been over. Leave me alone or i'll punch you." I warned.

"Didn't you want to become a Pokemon trainer?!" He asked

My eyes snapped wide open. "A POKEMON WHAT?! OH,NO! I"M LATE!" I yelled as I quickly ran down stairs. Yesterday I was so exited I just changed into my outside clothes to get ready for today. I Grabbed my bag, ran outside and rode my bike.

"Wait! You can't just...! And.. she's gone." Willy sighed. he walked back into the house.

I rode through route 201 as fast as i could. avoiding any tall grass as possible. "Okay! Where is Sandgem town?! I've been there before! I WANT MY PIPLUP!" I yelled. I then saw a old man crossing the road. "H-hey mister! LOOK OOOOUT!" I warned.

"Huh?" He was looking around, trying to find who said that. He didn't see what happened next.

(CRASH! tinkle...)

"ooogh. I think.. I totaled.. my bike." I groaned. I then sat up seeing the man on the ground. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry mister! I-I was too exited to see were i was going! Please don't tell!" I begged.

The man got back to his feet and wiped the dust and dirt out of his suite. He picked up my beat up bike and gave it to me. "Why would a child like you be so careless about were they are going? What was the rush?" He asked.

I looked at my feet. "I was late. i was rushing to go get my starter Pokemon." I explained.

The man thought for a moment. "You must be Lili. correct?" he asked.

I nodded quickly.

"Hm! You've came to the right man! I am Professor Rowan. But some people call me the Pokemon Professor. Please follow me." The man said.

With a quick nod, I keep close behind. He lead me into his lab. And I have to say... it was the most coolest place I've ever seen! Even though the data in here in very confusing. he lead me to a table. There, stood 3 poke balls. In the order of grass, fire and water.

"There, inside those poke balls contain 1 Pokemon. Choose 1, and i'll be yours to keep." The professor explained.

My pulse was racing. I quickly grabbed the one with Piplup. "OOOh boy! I always wanted this Pokemon! Go! Piplup!" I yelled tossing it. It opened with a pop, but.. nothing came out!

"AAAAAH! No! I'm not going to end up like Ash!" I whined. So, I took my second choice. "I Choose you! Go! Chimchar!" Same thing.

The professor scratched his head. " I do recall giving those Pokemon to 2 Trainers. A Boy took the Piplup. a Girl took the Chimchar." He explained. I groaned in irritation and took the last one.

"Common! Your my only hope! Go! Turtwig!" I yelled. It open whiteness came out of the ball, turning into a shape. When it cleared. there stood a little green snapping turtle.

"Twig! Turtwig!" He yelled.

"Aww! Why do i have to be stuck with this thing instead of a Piplup?" I whined.

The Turtwig heard what I said and jumped on my head and bite it.

"YOOOOOOW! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" I screamed. The professor grabbed the tiny leaf Pokemon and removed it slowly.

"Turtwig! Turt!" The Pokemon yelled. He turned away from me.

"You must be careful around this Pokemon. he will bite." The professor explained.

I slowly walked towards the Pokemon. "I'm sorry. I just got upset. Please forgive me Razor leaf." I said, giving him a nickname.

The Turtwig smiled brightly "Twig!" He said.

Rowan walked to me. "Here are you poke balls and Pokedex. Use the Poke balls to capture wild Pokemon. And this device, a pokedex, use it to learn about Pokemon. More data will be added when you capture it. Good luck and don't get into any trouble!" he explained.

I left the lab with my new Pokemon. I tuned to him. "Okay buddy. lets get stated shall we?" I said

"Turtwig!" Razor leaf yelled in excitement. we stated to run, only to run into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was-" I stooped talking when i saw who I ran into. I became nervous. I am Facing my all-time rival/bully.

"Marlen?!" I gasped.

Me: Yep! First person story! And the Starly alarm clock sounds like Starly's cry in the Pokemon tomorrow, I'll write a new chapter! So be alert! Remember! I also got a YouTube Channel! Please visit and subscribe to Espeon804!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon Platinum: Season 1**_

_**Chapter 2: Rival from Jublife and the officer**_!  
"Marlen?!" I yelled in surprise.

Marlen is a boy, 14 years old. He has Blond hair, similar to James' hair style. He has blue eyes, wears a white shirt with a blue jacket. He wears black pants and black shoes. He looked around and then saw me.

"Hm? Oh, it's only you, late as usual." he said.

I saw that he was holding a Poke ball. "What kind of Pokemon do you got?!" I asked.

"None of your Combee's wax! But I'll tell you one thing: It's stronger than that puny turtle of yours!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah? How about we battle to prove who's stronger?" I challenged.

Marlen walked away. "I'll be a waste of time to battle you. Your incredibly weak anyway, so you won't stand a chance against me."

Razor leaf looked at me with concern. "Twig?" He looked were Marlen walked off.

"Ignore him. He's only a brat." I huffed and crossed my arms as I walked to route 202. So many youngsters and Lasses was here. I battled them all and Razor leaf only got stronger. I then heard movement in the tall grass.

"You hear that? A wild Pokemon!" I said. I approached the grass carefully. The grass shook some more.

It's getting closer!

I was ready for the Pokemon to jump out the tall grass to attack. "I bet it is a Ryhorn, or maybe a Weavile." I said.

"STARLY!" a starling Pokemon yelled popping out the grass.

"AHHHH! MY ALARM CLOCK CAME TO HAUNT MEEEEE!" I yelled.

"Star? Starly! Starly!" The Pokemon yelled.

I took out my Pokedex. "Starly, the starling Pokemon. Starly are weak individual, so they form groups. But they bicker if they are too big." It explained

I jumped. "Awesome! It can talk!" I yelled. I then pointed to the Starly. "Razor leaf, use Hyper beam!" I ordered. The tiny leaf Pokemon looked at me with a annoyed expression.

"Oh...You can't learn that attack yet.. well then use Earthquake!" I commanded.

"TURTWIG!" Razor leaf yelled. he took away my pokedex and pressed a button.

"Turtwig knows the following attacks: Tackle and Withdraw." It explained.

"Just those attacks?! Aww!" I yelled. When I faced the Starly it flew off. "Double aww!" I whined. When i rose my head, I noticed a city. I smiled. Then pointed to the city. "That must be Jublife city! Common!" We both ran there.

"Awesome! This city is great!" I yelled. I then saw a man running between two poles, hiding. I walked to him. "Hey.. what are you-"

"WHAAAAT?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Whaah!" I yelled.

"How did you know? That I was a member of the international police?!" The mysterious man yelled.

"I-international p-police?! I was only asking what you was doing!" I protested.

"Asking? oh, no no no! You saw that, yes, that I was investigating. The crime of Team Galactic!" he yelled.

"Team Galactic? i don't even know who they are!" I protested.

"Ah, yes. But you've heard about the saying: Don't be a thief!" He asked.

I Nodded in reply.

The man but his hand under his chin. "Apparently, that Team Galactic doesn't follow that saying. They have been stealing other people's Pokemon." The man explained. He started to walk off.

"Wait!" I called running to him. He stooped walking and faced me."What is your name?"

"My name? my name is- ah, no I shall inform you my code name." The man said.

"C-code name?" I said in confusion.

"Yes. My code name is Looker, that is what they call me." He said, then though for a moment. "Ah yes you would like to help me with this investigation correct?" He asked.

I nodded, still confused about this guy.

Looker gave me something. "This device is called a vs, recorder. You can record you battles here." He explained.

I became even more confused. "Wait... what dose this got to do with your investigation?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing!" He replied.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Well then! I'll be going now. Don't talk to me while i'm on the lookout. Wait! no,no! Yes! talk to me! But not because I'm lonely! No,no! Inform me of bad guys!" And after Looker said that, he was gone.

"Uhhhh, lets go to trainers school shall we?" I suggested.

"Twig!" Razor leaf said, nodding. So, we went inside.

Me: Done with Chapter 2! Next one coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon Platinum: Season 1**_

_** Chapter 3: Trainer's school and the bat attack!**_  
I slowly walked in. Yeah, I'm one of those shy types. I'm not used to new people, because, what will they do to you?

"Welcome to Trainer's School! Where everyone is welcome! Please! Take a seat!" The teacher said.

"Uh, ma'am.. I. I was only going to get a quick review. I was prepared when I was 9 years old." I explained.

The teacher smiled brightly. "That only makes my job a lot easier! Okay class! Let's get started shall we?" she said. She then pointed to me. "I want you to meet a student who will be here for a bit! Please say your name and age if you please!"

I stood up, pointing to myself. "M-me?" I asked nervously.

"No! You Turtwig! Yes you! Now TALK!" yelled a random student.

The teacher turned to him. "That was very rude young man! Apologize at once!" She yelled.

The student stood up. "Fine. I'm sorry." he muttered. he then sat back down.

"Uh.. My name is Lili and, i'm 13 years old." I said, expecting some students to judge me by my age.

"13?! you look like your 10!" A girl student yelled in disbelief.

I had a sweat drop. "Yeah... I get that a lot." I said.

Some reviews later. I was starting to get board. So, I rose my hand. I actually find that as a instinct at school. "Do we do battles here? Pokemon Battles?" I asked.

A Boy next to me nodded. "Yeah, we always do! Let's do one now!" he said.

I nodded and pointed to a battle field, which I find strange to be in a classroom. "Razor leaf, go over there okay?" I ordered.

"Twig!" Razor leaf yelled in reply. He got into a battle crouch.

"You know what? Lets see what I should know about you." I said, taking out my pokedex.

"Turtwig, the Tiny leaf Pokemon. Turtwig's shell is always moist. A healthy Turtwig's shell should be very moist." The pokedex explained.

Alright! My very first trainer battle! Lets go Starly! Go!" the boy yelled.

"Starrrrly!" His Starly yelled, after coming out the pokeball.

"Razor leaf, Use Tackle!" I orderd.

"Turtwig! Turtwig, Turtwig, Turtwig, Turtwig, Tuuuuurtwig!" Razor leaf yelled as he charged for Starly.

"Growl attack now!" The boy yelled.

"Star... LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Starly yelled in a big growl. That even scared me!

"Turtwig!" razor leaf yelled, tackling the Starly. Of course, I expected for the Starly to still be able to battle. Growl lowers a foe's attack. But for somewhat reason, the Starly fainted anyway!

"A critical hit!" I yelled.

"Twig! Turtwig!" Razor leaf said in victory.

"Starly you done your best. Return and have a good rest." The boy said as he recalled his Fainted Starly.

"That rhymes!" i said, for no reason, just to say it.

"Best and Rest. This is not 1st grade." The boy said, half joking.

Later that day i defeated many Trainers. I'm in a good start. Now, all I need to do is catch my first and very own Pokemon.

"Good-bye! See you soon!" The teacher yelled as she waved good bye. Along with some students. I went to route 207, and took care of the trainers there. What i find wrong is that a boy's father gave his son a Magikarp as his first Pokemon! That's all messed up!

"Look Razor leaf. Ravaged path! Lets go see if there are any good Pokemon in there." I said, pointing to the place. The tiny leaf Pokemon nodded and we went inside. "Uh-oh. Be quite we got some bats in here... they are called Zubats.. right?" I said quietly as i took out my pokedex.

"Zubat, the bat Pokemon. Zubats use their sound waves from there mouth to locate where they are going, mostly because they have no eyes." It explained.

"Lets pass them. bats creep me out." i whispered. Boy, I said that at the wrong time. I tripped over a rock and screamed, causing the sleeping Zubats to wake up. "Boy i really need to watch where I'm going. RUUUUUUUUUN!" I yelled.

We ran back and fourth, trying to avoid the Zubats.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled, running from them.

"HA! HA, HA!" I yelled. I was escaping from them.

"OW! ECH! OH! OWCH!" I yelled, being attacked by them.

As I ran, Razor leaf was trapped. "Razor leaf! Tackle them!" I ordered.

Razor leaf tackled them hard, some fainted while others retreated. There was only 1 left, and it was flying funny-like. it had low health.

I pulled something from my bag and tossed it at the hurt Zubat. "Go! POKEBALL!" I yelled. It hit the Zubat, it got sucked in as a red beam. the ball closed and wiggled back and forth. "Common pokeball, don't give up on me now." i begged.

(Whe-Whoo-Whe-whoo...PONG!) Victory!

I picked up the pokeball in excitement. "ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A- ZUBAT!" I yelled. I had to do that. That was fun to say.

Then, another Pokemon came!

"Phy-y? It said.

"A Psyduck?!" i yelled in disbelief. It went into my bag. "N-no! That's not yours!" I warned.

The Duck Pokemon took out a pokeball. "Psy?" it said, confused about the device.

"Gah! No! p-put it down before-" (Pong!) too late, she got sucked it and got captured.

"Awww! I didn't want a Psyduck! Now I know how Misty feels when her Psyduck captured it self!" I whined.

"Turtwig..." Razor leaf said in disappointment.

Me: That didn't end well huh? Now she gotta deal with a Psyduck! next chapter will be coming soon! Maybe tomorrow! And yes. I know these chapters are pretty short. but school is coming!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon Platinum: Season 1 **_

_**Chapter 4: Going into Oreburgh and the Rival!**_  
I stared at the Pokeball that contains the captured Psyduck.

"Urrgh! Why do I have to deal with a Psyduck?" I whined.

Razor leaf nudged my shoulder. "Twig? Turtwig?" He said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well.. maybe having a Psyduck to the team won't be so bad. I'll call her Aqua. She might be helpful at the time being." I said.

I continued walking through the path until i was blocked by a rock that is cracked up.

"Aw! Looks like we'll have to turn back." I mumbled. I left the path and ran through route 205, back to Jublife city. Then ran through route 204 and saw a path.

Lets go through there." I suggested.

Razor leaf gave me a quick nod and we ran through the route. Of course, you should expect us to battle many trainers on the way. And Aqua's battle performance isn't so bad.

"Well done team! You all toughen up a lot! And look at you Razor leaf! At level 11 already!" I said, smiling.

"Twig! Tur-Turtwig!" Razor leaf said happily.

"How about we go through that cave and battle that gym leader! Then, I'll get my first gym badge!" I said in excitement.

"Hmph! In your dreams! Only a Skilled trainer can defeat a gym leader like a level 2 Starly." said a familiar voice.

My eyes widened. "T-that voice! That's it!" I yelled.

I spun around. "It's YOU! Marlen!" I yelled. pointing at him.

Marlen crossed his arms. "Don't be so dramatic." he said.

"So, I'm guessing you are planning to take on Roark are you?" He asked.

"Roark? You mean, the gym leader? Of course I do! And I'll will too!" I said.

Marlen started to laugh, giving me a confused look on my face.

"You are really going to challenge him? Your too weak to even beat him one bit! Too bad for you. I already got my coal badge." Marlen said.

"Your calling me weak? How about a battle? It doesn't matter if you got a gym badge or not!" I challenged. I Showed him my Pokeball to show him that I really want to battle.

Marlen took out his pokeball. Then said, "Don't come crying to your mom when you loose."

"This will be 3 on 3!" I said.

Marlen shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." He said.

I tossed the pokeball. "Batty! Lets go!" I yelled.

It opened with a pong. Out came whiteness, shaping into the bat Pokemon. "Zubat!" Batty yelled. She landed on my shoulder.

Marlen chuckled. "A Zubat? Those things hardly learn any attacks!" He then tossed the pokeball he was holding. "Starly! Show em' what a real battle is!"

Out came Starly. "Starrrly!" He yelled. He landed feet away from me.

"It's your call." Marlen said.

"Okay Batty! Use leach life!" I ordered.

Batty flew off my shoulder."ZUUUUUU!" She yelled.

"Use Wing attack!" Marlen ordered. His Starly responded. he stretched his wings which glowed white.

"Watch out Batty! Dodge it!" I warned.

Batty wasn't fast enough. She got hit with the attack.

"Oh, no!" I yelled.

Batty got back into the air. "Zubat!" She yelled.

"See? You wouldn't stand a chance." Marlen said. he then Chuckled to himself. " You will always be the weakling that I knew all these years."

"Think again." I called

"Wha?" Marlen said as he watched his Starly got Leached life by Batty. Of course, it's not very effective.

"Starly! Quick attack!" Marlen ordered.

"Batty! Leach life!" I yelled.

Batty did something else. Sound waves came out of Batty's mouth it hit Starly. The Pokemon crashed to the ground in confusion.

"Was that super sonic?! Gah!" Marlen yelled.

"That moves makes a Pokemon confused! Awesome! Batty! You learned a new move!" I yelled.

"Zubat! Zu!" Batty yelled.

The dust cleared were Starly crashed. He was defeated.

"Darn! Starly! Return!" Marlen yelled, recalling the fainted Pokemon.

He Then sent out a Piplup! "Use Buble!" He yelled.

"Pip... LUP! LUP! LUP!" His Piplup yelled as a stream of Bubbles was shot at Batty, Knocking her out.

"Noooo! Batty!" I yelled. I recalled her into the pokeball and faced my Turtwig.

"Use Absorb!" I ordered.

That attack did enough damage to weaken the Piplup to low Hp.

Piplup! Use Peck!" Marlen ordered

Piplup's beach grew bigger as it glowed white. He pecked my Turtwig like there is no tomorrow!

"No! Razor leaf!" I yelled.

"TWIIIG!" He yelled as he got pecked. He crashed to the ground. he then got up weakly.

"Recover yourself with Absorb!" I ordered.

Razor leaf shot a red beam from his mouth at Piplup. Piplup's energy was sucked away, being given to Razor leaf.

Piplup was defeated.

Marlen Recalled his defeated Pokemon and took out his last one.

"Bi! Bidoof! The pokemon yelled.

I recalled Razor leaf and took out Aqua. "Use scratch!" I yelled.

the attack Knocked out the Bidoof right away.

"What the?" I said. That shouldn't had to happen.

"Uh.. maybe you should train your Pokemon more. Your Bidoof is in a low level. I'll catch ya later!" I said leaving.

The defeated Bidoof woke up. "Bi?" he said.

Marlen stared at the Pokemon. Then Snapped. "Such a weakling!"

"Bidoof?! Bi-!"

"Don't you say a word! Your nothing but a useless Pokemon!" Marlen yelled. He put the pokeball that captured Bidoof on the ground a rose his foot.

Bidoof's eye's widened. he knew what was about to happen. "Bidoof!" he yelled in fear.

"I no longer have a use of you!" Marlen yelled. "It's OVER!" he smashed the pokeball with his foot!"

"BIDOOF!" Bidoof yelled in shock.

Marlen faced the now wild Bidoof again. "Your are such a stupid useless Pokemon!" He threw the remains of the pokeball at the Bidoof and walked off. "Good riddance!" He yelled. He then was out of sight.

"B-bidoof..." the abandoned Pokemon said in shame and walked into the tall grass.

I ran through he Oreburgh path and saw Oreburgh city!

"Oh wow!" I yelled. Everyone was in mines. Digging up fossils and coal. I then saw a Pokemon center. so i ran inside it. I realized I never used the Sandgem town one. So this will be my first time in a Pokemon center.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon center. We will restore your Pokemon to full health. Do you want us to heal your Pokemon?" The Nurse asked.

I Nodded.

"Okay, let me see your Pokemon for a few minutes. And by the way, I am Nurse Joy." The nurse said.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Lili." I said.

"okay Lili. Please sit down and wait for a few minutes." Nurse Joy said.

Within a few minutes. I heard a little tone play. "Pokemon trainer Lili, your Pokemon are now in full health. Please pick up your Pokemon." said nurse Joy over the intercom.

I picked up my Pokemon and walk towards the door.

"We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy called.

I Nodded. "No problem and thanks!" And then, I left.

I looked around. "Okay, what to do first?" I asked to myself.

"HELP!" Yelled a voice.

Me: WOW! What a loong chapter! Okay! Sorry for not doing this one for a while! i was posting pics to my gallery! Please check it out!

Chapter 5 Comeing soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Espeon804 here! I will tell ya right now, this is going to be a long chapter!_

**_Razorleaf: _**_It better not be boring!_

**_Espeon804: _**_Hey! I worked hard on this!_

**_Razorleaf: _**_Yeah, you did. _

_**Espeon804: ** …. What are you trying to say here? That your boring? I'm a rookie you idiot!_

_**Razorleaf: **How dare you call a Pokémon an idiot!_

**_Espeon804: _**_Your holding up the readers! Shush!_

**_Razorleaf: _**_ Oops! Sorry readers!_

**_Espeon804: _**_Razorleaf, do the disclaimer please._

**_Razorleaf: _**_Espeon804 doesn't own Pokémon. All rights belong to Nintendo. She is just a Pokémon fan. The characters in the story belong to Nintendo as well except for her future made-up characters, other people's OC's, Lilli, Marlen, Razorleaf, which is me, and the pok__é__ nicknames. Well, me bing a Turtwig, Turtwig belongs to Nintendo. And Gr-_

**_Espeon804: _**_Don't spoil the surprise!_

**_Razorleaf: _**_Well then. Let the chapter began!_

_**Pokémon Platinum Ch. 5**_

_**The spacemen and Orbourgh city Roark!**_

"HELP!" The voice yelled again.

I quickly took my pokéballs and ran outside, only to see a little girl holding on to her Pokémon tightly as two blue bowl-headed people surrounded her.

"Hand it over!" The female one demanded firmly,"Or we'll do it by force!"

"That Pokémon is related to space!" The other one yelled. He is a male.

The girl hugged her Pokemon tighter, protectively, "No! I won't let you take away my Clefairy!"

The female grunt became irritated. She shook her head. "This kid is too much! Alright! You asked for it!" She grabbed the Clefairy.

"Nooo!" The girl yelled. "Stop it! You can't!"

"Stop right there thieves!" I called.

The two thugs froze. "Crap!"

"Return the Pokémon to her, NOW!" I ordered.

The thugs looked at each other, then laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it kid?" The female one laughed. "You can't stop us! Not possible!" She pointed to the sky. "One day we'll have a super-cool Pokémon that will crush you that came up there! But right now, stop meddling!"

I crossed my arms. "I will if you give the pokémon back." I said.

"Kid, that's not possible." The woman said. "How can a kid like you stop us? Your too young to understand what we are trying to do. So move it, or face your worst nightmare!"

"Too young?" I repeated mockingly. "Yeah sure. A teenage girl who doesn't know what she's doing right?" I chuckled. "Nah, actually, you two are too dumb to understand that some people don't _like_ to be messed with. So how about _you_ get out the way or _I'll_ do it for you." I narrowed my eyes. "And maybe, _I_ could become your worse nightmare."

"ARRGH!" The male thug yelled. "This one here is a problem!" He then warned, "Listen! I will move you by force if I have to!"

"Not on my watch!" I replied. I tossed tree pokéballs. "Razorleaf! Batty! Aqua! GO!"

The tree pokéballs opened with a pong. All tree Pokémon came out from the ball as a blue beam with white sparkles. It cleared away like a shock wave.

"Turtwig!" Razorleaf yelled.

"Zubat!" Batty yelled.

"Psy-yiiiii?" Aqua quaked, tilting her head.

The thugs stared at the Pokémon for a few good seconds...

"So this kid is one of those Pokémon trainers!" The female thug yelled. She then chuckled. "I can take care of this!" She tossed a pokéball. "Glameow! Let's go!"

The male thug tossed one too. "Stunky! You too!"

"Glamerrrrrrrow!" The female thug's Pokémon hissed.

"Stunk! Stunky!" the male's Pokémon spat.

I took out my pokédex, and the device scanned the two pokémon. A picture of the female grunts cat Pokémon appeared first. "_Glameow; the sassy-cat pokémon. Glameow are Pokémon that is kept by many female trainers. Sometimes by just looking into it's eyes, it can hypnotize you." _

Then, the male grunts Pokémon image appeared. _"Stunky; the skunk pokémon. Stunky are very __protective, so if you draw too near, or startle it, it will spray a chemical spray, which can stink for twenty-four hours" _The Pokédex explained. 

The little girl became nervous.

"Alright!" I yelled."This is my final warning! Leave now, and change your actions, by leaving these people alone and stop stealing Pokémon, or... you can deal with a rookie Pokémon trainer, and get beaten like a level 1 Magikarp."

My Pokémon gave the thugs a warning glance.

The lady laughed. "A rookie? This should be easy! And what are you talking about? There is no way I'll leave!"

The man crossed his arms. "And it's not like we'll listen to a child like you anyway. We have things to do kiddo. And your in _our_ way. This is an important mission for the sake of Team Galactic!"

"Team Galactic?!" I yelled, astonished. "Looker told me about you! Y-your an evil organization are you?!"

The female thug, revealed as a minion of Team Galactic punched her partner's head. "You numskull! " She growled. "Your big mouth revealed who we are!"

"So if you work for Team Galactic..." I mumbled., "Then you are a Galactic grunt!" I then thought, '_Wait a moment... isn't Team Galactic an organization that disbanded tree years ago after their boss left them? Why have they returned? I knew that a know something about them! Even before Looker showed up!'_

_ "_That's it! I have no choice but to shut your mouth now kid!" The female Grunt yelled. "Glameow! Use scratch!"

"Grrrrrlaaaam!" The Glameow hissed, running to my Pokémon.

"Stunky!" The other one yelled. "Use Scratch as well!"

"Stunk!" Stunky yelled, going after the Pokémon as well.

"Heads up everyone!" I warned. "Razorleaf! You know what to do! Batty! You use leach life! And Aqua, Scratch attack!"

My Pokémon followed my orders and attacked. Glameow and Stunky was knocked out the spot!

"Ahhh!" The two grunts yelled in disbelief, watching their Pokémon crash to the ground, defeated.

"Heh, looks like my Turtwig has learned a new attack. Razorleaf. And that's his nickname!" I laughed. I then said,"So? Now what are you going to do?"

The grunts looked angry. "We'll win next time and get what's ours!" The female yelled, and she ran off.

"Yeah!" The male grunt yelled, apparently having nothing else to add except, "You'll see!" And he ran away as well, leaving the terrified girl alone, safe with her Clefairy.

"Thank Arceus that you was there!" The girl finally said, relived as she got up. She ran to me and stoop proudly. "If you weren't, I'll have never had my Clefairy again!"

I nodded once. "No problem! Anytime!" I was just about to leave, but the girl caught my attention.

"Oh! You can't leave yet!" She said, going into her bag. "This is my thanks!"

Inside her bag... was a Pokémon egg. It was in a protective case.

"Wow!" I gasped excitedly, taking the egg carefully. "Thank you sooo much!" I put it in my bag.

The girl nodded once, then said, "Maybe we'll met again sometime in our journey!" And she left.

I nodded and took out all tree pokéballs. "Return!"

The Pokémon were recalled.

I then started to walk around the town. "Okay," I said to myself. "All I have to do is find the gym. When I find the gym, I'll challenge the gym leader, and get my first gym badge."

I then saw a building that looked unique from the others. It stood proudly against the sun with a brown roof with a white pokéball symbol on it. It was labeled 'GYM' I smiled. "Alright! Finally! I can take the challenge!" But before I could take a step...

"Excuse me!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around, it was a man. "Are you challenging Roark, this city's gym leader?"

I nodded once. "Yep! And I'll be my first gym battle too!"

The man looked disappointed. "Sorry that I have to pop your happy bubble, but the gym leader isn't here right now."

"WHAT?!" I yelled is disbelief.

"I didn't say he left the city!" The man yelled nervously. "He's in the mine, digging out Pokémon fossils as usual." He pointed south. "The mine is down there. You can find him wearing a red mining hat."

"Thanks." I said.

"By the way, you might wanna take out your Pokémon. The wild ones down there are perfect for training!"

I smiled and ran towards the mine.

"Your welcome!" The man called, waving.

Just as the man said, the mine was down south. I explored and looked around carefully, making sure that I don't encounter wild Pokémon that I hope not to battle. _'Okay' _I thought. _'All I have to do is __be an the lookout for a man wearing a red cap right? Easy as cake!'_

The ground shook.

"Uhhhh...that doesn't sound good." I mumbled as the ground shook harder.

The ground below me collapsed, and I hung on for my life. "BY ARCEUS!" I yelled as a rock snake Pokémon shot from the ground. The worse part is...

I'm directly on it's head!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN N!" Roared the Pokémon.

I took out my pokédex. _"Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. Onix_ _can travel underground in speeds of 50 mph. They make tunnels underground, which they also live." _It explained.

"Alright.." I mumbled silently. "I hope the Onix doesn't notice me." I carefully climbed down as the Onix continued to roam through the mine. It apparently lives here.

I took a couple more steps down then...

"YAAAH!" I screamed. I nearly fell when I lost my grip.

"ON?" The Onix grumbled, turning around to look on his back. I was spotted.

"Aw crap. How worse can THIS get?" I growled.

"ONNNNNNNNNNN!" Onix roared, swinging hard. I was flung off, but landed on my feet. The Onix launched itself forward to attack!

"I tossed a pokéball. "Aqua!" I yelled.

The Psyduck came out.

"Scratch attack!" I ordered.

Aqua scratched the Onix!

"Awesome! A direct hit!" I yelled.

The Onix looked confused, as if nothing happened, then he laughed.

"HUH?!" I yelled in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I took out my pokédex. _"Onix is a Rock and Ground type Pokémon. Rock types are very sturdy and are hard to knock out. Normal, Flying, and rock type attacks are not very effective against Rock types. Rock types can be easily taken down by its weakness." _It explained.

"I wish I knew that before." I grumbled.

The Onix coiled it's body around Aqua!"

"Aqua!" I yelled.

"PSSSSSIIII-YAAIII-YAIIII!" Aqua yelled in pain. She tried to break free.

I took out her pokéball. "Return!"

The red beam shot from the button of the pokéball, it hit the Onix instead, and the beam came back.

"That Onix is blocking the way!" I growled, trying again.

Same results.

"Grrr!" I growled. Aqua! Try something!"

My Psyduck was in pain. She opened her beak, then, water powerfully shot from it, hitting Onix's eyes!

The Onix roared in pain and released Aqua as he slid around the cave, trying to have the pain go away. He got int rage mode, and slammed into the walls of the cave!

"So Rock types are weak to water! But Onix is in great pain, so that means Ground types are too!" I said, writing in a journal to write notes in.

The Onix finally opened his eyes, and saw us. He used his tail, and it nearly fell on Aqua.

"That was Rock throw!" I yelled, identifying the attack. I then told Aqua an order. "Aqua! Do that water move again!"

Aqua did it again, and the Onix couldn't take it anymore, so he burrowed underground, retreating.

"Alright! Well done Aqua!" I cheered. "But what move was that anyway?"

I took out the pokédex again. _"Psyduck's attacks are: Scratch, Water sport, and a new move: Water gun. Water gun is a common move that almost all Water types can learn. It's a steady stream of water forced out from the mouth, causing damage." _It explained.

"So that was Water gun." I mumbled.

I continued my search and trained my pokémon. Their current levels are: Razorleaf, level 16, Batty, level 15, and Aqua, level 15.

This time, my trusted Turtwig is by my side. He battled well, defeating many wild Pokémon on our search. I then saw something...

A Pokémon fossil!

"Cool!" I yelled, running to it. I picked it up. "What fossil is this?"

"It's a skull fossil." Someone said from behind me.

"EW!" I yelled, dropping it. "A Pokémon head?!"

The voice laughed. I turned around.

It was the man with the red cap!

The man smiled. "There's nothing wrong with it. It is a dinosaur that lived millions and millions of years ago! Imagine bringing it to life and having it by your side, battling with you and being your friend! What a dream to come true!"

"Whoa!" I yelled, amazed at the thought. I thought about battling with dinosaur Pokémon. They care for me, and are my friends. "You can actually revive them?! That's so cool!" I yelled.

"I can see how exited you are kid." The man said. "Well then, let me give you a tip." He tossed a pokéball.

"Ramparrrdooos!" A dinosaur Pokémon roared.

"Awesome!" I yelled. "A living dinosaur!"

"If you get the mine badge, your Pokémon can use rock smash out of battle." He faced is Rampardos. "Use rock smash on that rock!"

The Rampardos' head glowed, and he rammed the rock, shattering it into pieces!

"That was powerful!" I yelled. "I can't wait!"

The man laughed. "I can teach your Pokémon that. But first, you'll have to receive the HM from the gym leader and defeat him... which is... ME!" He recalled the Pokémon and ran off.

I smiled and ran after him. When I got out the mine, he was gone. '_I guess he's in the gym.'_ I thought. So I trained Batty at route 207. Too bad that you can't go pass the route without a bicycle. But there is tall grass here, so it's great for training! Later, I went into the Pokemon center, healed my Pokémon, and got out.

When I felt confident, I ran to the gym. '_Here it is.' _I took a deep breath, and went inside.

The gym was made out of rock from the inside! I saw gym trainers too. "Looks like I have to battle my way through." I mumbled.

In no time, I battled them. They had rock type Pokémon like Onix and Geodude. They were taken out easily with Razorleaf and Aqua, having the advantage. And finally, I faced the gym leader.

The man saw me and smiled. "I knew that you'll make it!" He took out a pokéball. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Roark! I have proudly walk beside Rock type Pokémon for years and thus.. I became a gym leader! Rock types have great endurance, so it'll be pretty hard to knock 'em out!"

Roark then pressed a button from the wall. The platform that the gym leader was on was transformed into a rocky battle field!

"Alright!" I yelled in excitement! "Let's do this! Razorleaf!"

Razorleaf being by my side leaped into the battlefield. "Turtwig!"

Roark tossed the pokéball he was holding. "Geodude! Let's show them what you got!"

The pokéball opened. "Geodude." The rock Pokémon said.

A man with flags came in. He pointed one of them to Roark. "Roark, the Sinnoh rock-type gym leader will go against," He pointed the other one to me as he said, "Lilli, the challenger from Twin leaf town!" He put down both flags. "The rules are simple. Each trainer can only use 3 Pokémon! Only the challenger is allowed to duplicate Pokémon!" He raised the flags as he said. "Begin!"

"Razor leaf!" I ordered.

"Tur...TWIG!" Razorleaf yelled as he launched razor- sharp leaves at the Geodude, they spun like propellers.

"GEOOO!" Geodude yelled, crashing to the ground. He fainted.

"HUH?!" Me and Roark said at the same time. That was a critical hit!

"That wasn't suppose to happen!" I yelled. "So that means that Geodude is a ground type too!"

The man pointed the flag to Geodude. "Geodude is unable to battle!" He then pointed the flag to me. "So the challenger wins this round!"

Roark was astonished. "And to think that that wasn't even possible!" He shook his head. "What am I talking about? The match isn't over yet!" He recalled the Geodude, then tossed another pokéball. "Onix! Let's go!"

The pokéball opened.

"OOOOONNNN!" Roark's Onix roared.

"Another one?!" I yelled. "Razorleaf! Return!"

Razorleaf was recalled.

I tossed another pokéball. "Aqua! Battle tiiime!" I yelled.

The pokéball opened. "Psssyyy?"

"Water gun!" I ordered.

Aqua launched the attack.

"Dodge it!" Roark ordered, and the Onix dodged. "Use stealth rock!"

The Onix used the move, and rocks appeared from nowhere, and floated in the air, doing nothing.

I just looked at them. "I think it failed." I mumbled. "Why are they floating?"

Roark smiled, then said, "You'll find out soon enough."

I nodded once. "Aqua! Do it again!" I ordered.

Apparently, Roark didn't want his Onix to end up like the Geodude."Dodge it, the use bind!" Roark ordered.

The Onix dodged my Psyduck's attack, the coiled around Aqua!

"Onix!" Roark yelled. "Shake it off and use Rock throw!"

"Not again! Anything but that." I mumbled. "Aqua!" I ordered. "Water gun! Aim for the head!"

"PSSSYYYY!" Aqua yelled, using the attack. It hit Onix's eyes!

The Onix roared in pain and released Aqua. I realized that the release was no mistake, he done it on purpose, following Roark's command!

"Hang in there Onix! This is your chance!" Roark encouraged. "Use Rock trow!"

The Onix slammed it's tail on Aqua! Just as planned!

"Aqua! No!" I yelled.

"Got ya!" Roark said.

"PSSIII-YIIII-YIII-YIIII!" Aqua yelled in pain. She held her head.

"Huh?" I said, watching. '_She has a headache! That's it!'_ I thought. "Aqua! Take that Headache! A good one!" I was beginning to sound like Misty!

Aqua's eyes glowed blue, and the Onix was levitating! He was then slammed into the ground! Aqua had used confusion!

"Well done Aqua!" I yelled.

Aqua shook her head rapidly and her power disappeared She tilted her head in confusion.

"But you won't remember what you've done." I chuckled.

The Onix got up. He slammed his tail again! This time, without taking an order!

"Aqua noooo!" I yelled as dust and dirt went everywhere. I closed my eyes to prevent them from being stung.

When the dust cleared, I opened my eyes. Aqua was defeated.

The referee raised his flag and pointed it to Aqua. "Psyduck is unable to battle!" he pointed the other one to Roark. "So Gym leader Roark wins this round!"

"Return." I ordered, and Aqua was recalled into the pokéball. "You've done your best. "I sighed as I placed the pokéball into my pokébelt. "So get some good rest." I then took another pokéball from my pokébelt. "Batty! Let's go!"

The pokéball opened. "Zubat!"

Then, the floating rocks begun to move. Heading for Batty!

"Ah!" I yelled. "Batty! Get outta there!"

Batty flew as fast as possible. She dodged one rock, then some surrounded her, and smashed into her! "ZUUUU!"

"Are you alright?!" I called with worry.

Batty nodded, but she wasn't flying properly.

The floating rocks done nothing now.

"Stealth rock." Roark said. "It damages a Pokémon if it's switched into battle."

"Man..." I mumbled. "Now it's going to be harder." I then ordered, "Batty! Super sonic!"

Batty screeched loudly and Sound waves hit the Onix. The Onix became confused, and slammed itself into the ground rapidly!

"Onix!" Roark called.

"Now use wing attack!" I ordered.

Batty's wings glowed white as she flew for the Rock snake Pokémon. She then attacked it, but it didn't do much damage.

"It's not very effective... right." I mumbled, remembering what I have learned from my pokédex. "But I can't recall Batty now. If I do and send out Razorleaf, he'll get hurt from those rocks..."

After thinking for a few moments. I yelled. "Batty! Use Astonish!" All these attacks my Pokémon learned from training might help.

Batty used the attack. It had regular effect!

The Onix shook his head.

He snapped out of Confusion!

"Onix! Use Rock trow!" Roark ordered.

"Oh no! Batty! Watch out!" I warned. But it came too late!

Batty got attacked, and was defeated.

The referee pointed his flag to Batty. "Zubat is unable to battle!" he then pointed the other to Roark. "So Roark wins this round! Challenger is down to her final Pokémon!"

I recalled Batty and took out another pokéball. "I'm counting on you Razorleaf!" I yelled, tossing it. And it opened.

"Turrrrrtwig!" Razorleaf yelled.

The floating rocks moved again!

"Aw no! Razorleaf! Here it comes!" I warned.

Razorleaf got attacked! He recovered as the floating rocks went away.

"Onix! Use slam!" Roark ordered.

"Now things get serious! Dodge it, the attack with Absorb!" I ordered.

As the Onix made it's move, Razorleaf followed my command, and dodged it, causing the Onix to crash to the ground. The Turtwig then opened his mouth as a red beam hit the Onix from it, taking away it's energy and giving it to Razorleaf.

"Now use Razor leaf!" I ordered.

My Turtwig used the attack, and the Onix was defeated!

The referee raised his flag. "Onix is unable to battle!" He pointed the other one to me. "So challenger Lilli wins this round!"

"One more to go, and I know exactly who it is." I mumbled, watching Roark recall his defeated Onix, and take out another pokéball.

Roark tossed it. "Rampardos! Your my only hope!"

The pokéball opened, and there stood the prehistoric Pokémon.

Roark looked at me narrowing his eyes. "Do you think you can take this one down like you've done to the other two?" he challenged. Then his Rampardos roared.

"You bet I can!" I replied. "Razor leaf attack! Go!" I ordered.

Razorleaf used the attack, however, the Rampardos dodged it! "Tur?!"

"Huh?!" I yelled is shock. That was fast!

"Now it's our turn!" Roark ordered. "Use Headbutt!"

"Uh-oh!" I yelled.

The attack hit my Turtwig!

"Hang in there!"I yelled.

The battle went on for a few good minutes... then...

"Rampardos! Use Zen headbutt!" Roark ordered.

"Razorleaf! Watch out! Get outta there fast!" I warned. "That attack is powerful!"

Once again, my warning came too late, and Razorleaf got hit!

"Noooo!" I yelled as my Turtwig was sent flying.

Razorleaf crashed into the ground, and was motionless.

"No." I mumbled.

The man pointed the flag to Razorleaf. "Turtwig is unable to-" He was interrupted by Razorleaf getting up slowly in pain. "Huh?"

"R-razorleaf?" I whispered.

Razorleaf turned to the Rampardos. And the Turtwig was in no good shape. He rose his head to the air... "Tur...TWIIIIIIIIIIG!" He yelled.

Then, a paper ripping on a microphone sound happened... it was coming from Razorleaf as he glowed blue!

"Wh-what's going on?! Razorleaf! Are you okay?!" I panicked, because this was new to me.\

"No cause to be alarmed." Roark said in excitement. "This always makes me exited, no matter if the Pokémon is mine or not! Your Turtwig is evolving!"

"What?!"I said, looking at my glowing Pokémon.

Razorleaf grew bigger and taller, and two bushes grew on his back as the twig on his head disappeared. He grew claws on his feet, tree on each foot. And blue swirls spun around him, then the blueness disappeared like a shock wave. He looked so different now!

"GRRRROTLEEE!" Razorleaf roared.

"Wow!" I yelled. I quickly took out my pokédex.

_"Grotle, the grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig._ _Grotle lives near water banks. The bushes on their back provide food for Pokémon."_ It explained.

I laughed. "Awesome! You evolved!"

Roark smiled. "Your Grotle has evolved because it believed in itself and knew that it was in a no good situation. Evolution is the most exiting thing for every Pokémon trainer."

Razorleaf's body had green aura surrounding it now. 

"What's going on now?" I asked the gym leader.

Roark pointed to the Grotle in confusion. "I never saw that before."

I took out my Pokédex once more, and it scanned the Grotle. It's summery showed up. "Uh-oh! Razorleaf has low Hp!" I yelled, looking at the Hp meter on it. It made a beeping sound as a warning. I looked at the ability section which said 'Ability activated' on it. So, I read the Ability. "Overgrow. Boosts up Grass-type moves when Hp is low! So that's why he's glowing!" I yelled.

Grotle looked at himself, noticing the green aura.

"Let's try this! Use Razor leaf!" I ordered.

"Grrroo-TLE!" Razorleaf roared. The leaves were glowing too as it powerfully hit the Rampardos!

"No!" Roark yelled.

The Pokémon was defeated.

The referee pointed the flag to Rampardos. "Rampardos is unable to battle!" He pointed that same flag to Roark. "Which means Roark no longer has anymore Pokémon that can battle!" he then pointed the other flag to me. "That means challenger Lilli from Twin leaf town is the winner!"

"Alllrigh! We won!" I cheered.

Razorleaf cheered with me.

Roark sighed as he recalled his defeated Rampardos. He then came to me. "You have battled very well. For a rookie, your not so bad."

"Thanks." I said with a bow.

Roark took something from a bag and it was a case. He opened it, and inside was a shiny new badge. "Here it is, the mine badge. Take it. It proves that you had defeated me and battled well."

I grabbed the badge slowly and observed it for a long moment. I then yelled. "Alright! I got my first gym badge! The mine badge!" I yelled. I put the badge in my trainer case.

Roark nodded. "Here is something else." He opened his hand. "Here is the TM Stealth Rock, and the HM Rock smash. They should help you along your way."

I took the two items. I taught rock smash to my Psyduck and put the items away. "Thank you." I said. I then started to leave.

"Bye!" Roark said, waving. "Perhaps we can battle again someday!"

I stopped my steps, and turned to face him. "Perhaps." I repeated, nodding once, then continued to walk.

After healing my Pokémon, I thought about everything that happened today. And reviving that gym badge made it a great ending. But that's not the end of my tale. It is just beginning my friend.

To be continued to chapter 6!

__**A/N:**_ That was a looong chapter guys, probably the best so far. It is 14 pages long! Better than 2 or 3 pages like the previous chapters. I don't know if I'll type a long chapter again, but it took me 3 days to finish this one. Please review to tell me tips, or how great this chapter is. I feel accomplished here! I may accept OC's so please put some with detail! ;) Also, check out Noble leader and TheAngelGirl357. They write good stories too! Well then, until next time!_

_ Also, check out my other story! Team Dasher and Team Darkflare, Pokémon mystery dungeon! If you like explorers of sky, this might be great for you! Please also answer my poll question! Check it out! Remember! I am new here! So please, give me lots and lots of tips so that I can write better for you all! _


End file.
